


boyfriends day

by SylphEmblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fluff, ITS BOYFRIENDS DAY AND I WROTE THIS IN LIKE 2 HOURS BC I LOVE THEM, M/M, let me live, theyre sappy when they want to be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylphEmblem/pseuds/SylphEmblem
Summary: Shinon didn't know what day it was.





	boyfriends day

⠀  
⠀  
⠀"Shinon!"  
⠀  
⠀Yawning, Shinon sat up on the blanket he was laying on. Gatrie had told him earlier in the day to find a nice place in the grass and see what alcohol and fruits he could get to bring with him, so, that's exactly what he did. He had no idea what for, but he wasn't going to turn down a chance to drink in peace with Gatrie.  
⠀  
⠀"You're too loud." He said, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Give me a second."  
⠀  
⠀Gatrie smiled, stopping at the edge of the blanket with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"  
⠀  
⠀"No, was just resting my eyes." He looked up at him, a suspicious look on his face once he noted the bouquet. "What... is that."  
⠀  
⠀His smile grew more sheepish as he kneeled down next to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Do you know what today is?"  
⠀  
⠀"It better not be your fucking birthday or so help me Ashera I'll kill myself for forgetting."  
⠀  
⠀He laughed and shook his head. "No, no, nothing like that."  
⠀  
⠀"Good. I'm glad you didn't have to resort to buying yourself flowers because I have the worst memory on Tellius." He said, leaning on his shoulder with a huff.  
⠀  
⠀"They're for you."  
⠀  
⠀"It's not my birthday either, dope." He had sworn he got used to Gatrie's random gifts, but his cheeks were pink regardless.  
⠀  
⠀"I know. So you don't know what they're for?"  
⠀  
⠀"Does it sound like I know?"  
⠀  
⠀Gatrie went to cross his legs before they fell asleep beneath him, going to place the bouquet on the others lap. "It's boyfriend's day."  
⠀  
⠀"It's..." Shinon paused a moment before he shot up, looking at Gatrie, absolutely bewildered. "It's boyfriends day!? I don't have anything for you! Why didn't you tell me!?" He almost looked insulted.   
⠀  
⠀"You're fine, Shinon," he said. "I wanted to surprise you."  
⠀  
⠀"But– but–!" If he wasn't red before, he was definitely red now. "Ugh, you're the worst!" He crossed his arms, leaning on his shoulder again. Was he... pouting? That's adorable.  
⠀  
⠀"Don't be like that." Gatrie went to pull one of the flowers out of the bouquet– they were daisies, since he recalled to one night Shinon drunkenly said they were his favorite– and went to tuck it behind his ear, hand resting on his shoulder after. Shinon rolled his eyes but didn't move to take it off. "Just let me spoil you."  
⠀  
⠀"You always spoil me." He mumbled.   
⠀  
⠀"So what? It isn't like you don't deserve it." He kissed the top of his head. "Why don't we get to drinking?"  
⠀  
⠀"I have a better idea." Shinon took his free hand. "Let me take you out to dinner tonight. I've been saving up for a while, I can afford it. We can get actual good wine there. And we haven't been on a real date in a long time."  
⠀  
⠀Gatrie smiled softly, giving his shoulder a small squeeze. "I'd like that. Only if you keep the flower in, though."  
⠀  
⠀"Pfft. Yeah, right." Shinon pulled a flower of his own out of the bouquet, reaching to tuck it behind Gatrie's ear as well, resting his hand on the side of his neck. "It suits you better, anyway."  
⠀  
⠀Gatrie grinned, hands cupping Shinon's cheeks lightly to pull him into a kiss, which was happily returned. "I'm so in love with you." He sighed, kissing his cheek.  
⠀  
⠀Shinon pressed his lips with Gatrie's again, unable to help the smile that came with it. "I love you too. You know I've never been happier than I am with you." He spoke softly, placing a kiss on his forehead.   
⠀  
⠀Gatrie hummed in response. "Just wait till tonight. Happy boyfriends day, Shi."  
⠀


End file.
